1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and a method for providing a three Dimensional (3D) map. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for providing a 3D map showing an area of interest having high public interest in real time.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the related art, a navigation system is mounted to various mobile entities such as a ship, an aircraft, a vehicle and the like and performs functions associated with informing a driver of a current position of the mobile entity, calculating an optimal path to a desired destination, and guides the driver based on the path. In the navigation system, a navigation terminal typically stores map data and visually guides the optical path to the destination by using the stored map data. For example, the navigation terminal stores information associated with actual streets, buildings, facilities, and the like as numerical map data in a predetermined form, matches position information received from a GPS with the pre-stored map data, and provides guidance of an optimal path to the destination of the mobile entity through a screen.
A navigation system according to the related art simply displays map data including information on streets, buildings, facilities, and the like around the user.
However, according to the related art, when the user desires to receive information on an area having high public interest in a place at which the user is located, the user is required to using a terminal providing the navigational service to search for information on an area currently having high public interest, thereby inconveniencing the user.
Further, according to the related art, even though the user has searched for the information on the area having high public interest, the found information may be not provided in real time.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and a method for providing a three Dimensional (3D) map including information on an area having high public interest to the user in real time.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.